


A Simple Acorn

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acorn - Freeform, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin stared at the acorn as if it were gold, and then pulled me in for a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Acorn

It is our first Christmas together, and I’m not sure what to get him. Kept running through my head, as I looked around the store.

Thorin has everything he needs or wants. Man it sucks buying for the rich. If Thorin wants it, he just goes out and buys it for himself.

Balin told me just to ask him what he wanted, when I did he told me he just wanted me. He is so damn frustrating. Sweet but frustrating.

Thorin and I have been dating for about 8 months now. We met at a local park that I had been working at. I had been planting so flower beds and just cleaning the place up.

I had been planting some iris around an oak tree when Thorin’s drunk friend stumbled into my flower beds. Thankfully the flowers were fine, but I turned around to give them a piece of my mind when I saw Thorin.

He immediately took my breath away, his long black hair framing his strong looking face, and those blue eyes. All wrapped in a fitting suit. He was drop dead gorgeous.

He apologized, telling me that he has pushed his friend, not meaning to destroy my work. He then introduced himself as Thorin Durin, CEO of Erebor Company. I immediately knew the company. I had introduced myself as Bilbo Baggins, landscaper and gardener.

Thorin laughed when I said my job title, not meaning offense, just how I said set him off. Thorin told me about how his house needed to be landscaped, so I had given him my number.

After that he had left with his friend, and I went back to my garden. I saw an acorn laying around, picked it up and put it in my pocket.

That’s when it hit me, I still had the acorn. I had been planning to plant it at my house but then I moved in with Thorin in September.

I raced home, went into the shed where I kept my gardening supplies. Found the acorn, perfectly okay. Slipped it into my pocket and races back inside to wrap it in a box.

After I was done I put the box in with the mountain of gifts that Thorin got for me. Christmas was only a few days away, so he probably wouldn’t notice the gift.

 

Christmas morning I woke Thorin up with pancakes, bacon and eggs with coffee. After enjoying breakfast together we went into the living room so I could open my presents. We had to leave soon so we could leave to go to his families’ for dinner.

After opening my 20+ gifts, most of which were garden supplies or sweaters. Thorin noticed the little gift. “I didn’t get this one. Bilbo I told you not spend your money. I have everything I want for Christmas.”

I picked up the present stood in front of him, “I didn’t spend a penny on this gift and it’s very special. Please open it.”

Thorin sighed but took the gift, opening it slowly. He pulled the acorn out but looked at it very confused.

“This the acorn from the tree we met at. I had been planning to plant it at my old house but forgot about when I moved here. So I figured we could plant it together in spring and have the reminder of how we met.” I could feel the heat in my cheeks. 

Thorin stared at the acorn as if it were gold, and then pulled me in for a kiss.


End file.
